Household appliances are provided in a wide range of varieties, including dishwashers and the like. For any dishwasher, but maybe in particular for domestic dishwashers, a factor that is appealing to users thereof relate to user-friendliness of the dishwasher.
In order to improve user-friendliness, a known dishwasher has been provided with an elevating rack. Thanks to that it is possible to elevate the rack, a user of the dishwasher may more comfortably load on and off articles to/from the rack. In this context, the user may more comfortably load on and off articles, since the user will not need reach downwards as much as if the rack was not possible to elevate.
Many known systems for elevation of the rack of the dishwasher exist. For example, WO2014/033092 discloses a sliding and pivoting mechanism of a rack of a domestic appliance for extending and raising the rack out of a body of the domestic appliance. The sliding and pivoting mechanism has at least two pivoting arms which are fixed rotatably to at least one of the side walls of the body with a first end parallel to the plane of the side walls, and are arranged spaced apart parallel to each other, wherein a guide rail is fixed pivotably to respective second ends of the pivoting arms parallel to the plane of the side walls in such a manner that the guide rail can be pivoted out of a lower position within the body into a raised, upper position at least partially outside the body, and at least one running rail which is displaceable linearly in the guide rail and to which the rack is fastened, wherein the sliding and pivoting mechanism has a locking mechanism which is arranged on the guide rail and on one of the pivoting arms and is actuable by an activator fixed on the running rail in order to prevent a simultaneous pivoting and sliding movement. Thanks to the activator a predetermined position is defined—any pivoting of the rack not being possible until the predetermined position has been reached. The pivoting of the sliding and pivoting mechanism is thus locked in the raised, upper position and in the lower position, in sliding of the rack is possible, up until the activator actuates the pivoting arms at the predetermined position.
Aforementioned WO2014/033092 further discloses a dishwasher in which the sliding and pivoting mechanism is installed to allow a rack of the dishwasher to be pivoted and slid to facilitate on/off-loading of articles to/from the rack.
Upon access to an interior of the dishwasher in order to execute various maintenance tasks, a user of the dishwasher need to uncomfortably reach down under the pivoted rack. When reaching under the rack, the user may support her/him-self to mitigate the discomfort of reaching down under the rack—by leaning on a door of the dishwasher. The door, e.g. hinges of the door, may break due to weight of the user. The various maintenance tasks include e.g. cleaning of filters and re-filling of dishwasher consumables, such as salt and the like.
A problem is hence how to improve user-friendliness of a dishwasher having an elevateable rack. A related problem is how to enable improved user-friendliness of a dishwasher having an elevateable rack by providing an improved system for conveying a rack of a dishwasher, such as the above mentioned sliding and pivoting mechanism.